


I Want My Brothers To Gangbang Me.. Listen To My Fantasies

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [8]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal, Fantasizing, Fsub, Hardcore, Horny, I Need To Be Used, I Want To Be a Whore, Incest Fantasy, Mentions of Getting Gangbanged By Her 3 Brothers, Mentions of Having Wild Orgy, Other, Perverted Thoughts, Sister - Freeform, Taboo, gwa, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Listen to this girl's incest gangbang fantasy involving her 3 hot brothers. Her big brother, twin brother and little brother. She's very horny and gets pretty wild with her fantasies..
Relationships: Female/Anyone
Series: Incest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 2





	I Want My Brothers To Gangbang Me.. Listen To My Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script and improvements are welcome as always. Matter of fact, if you want, go crazy with the script and add more fantasies of your own, I'd love to hear what you can make out of this script.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Mmm.. hi there.. whoever you are..

Do you wanna know what's been on my mind lately?

Mmm.. *SEX* has been on my mind..

That's right..

Since a couple days now, I just cannot think about anything else but sex..

Not any random sex with another cute guy though, no..

I've been thinking about.. *INCEST* sex specifically..

Gangbang actually..

*INCEST* gangbang..

Mmm.. with all 3 of my hot brothers..

I don't know what it is, but.. I just want them all to put their hands on me and make me get down on my knees..

Make me look up at them from the ground..

[Moan] So I can see their bulging boners through their pants..

I want to beg them for a permission to touch them..

Mmm.. pull their pants down and let their rock hard dicks just slap my face from every angle as soon as they're out..

[Moan] You don't even know how much the thought of that turns me on..

First I would breathe in their cocks scent..

And then I would put my hands on all of them and inspect every single inch carefully..

I would take a look at their balls too..

I'd happily push my face right into those nuts and slobber all over them..

Mmm.. Make my brothers even harder and hornier for me..

And then I would put my mouth on the first cock..

Suck on the head, while looking up at my brother..

Letting him know that I like the taste.. 

And that I want more..

Mmm.. then after a little while.. I would shove his whole cock compeletely into my mouth..

Let it penetrate my slutty throat..

[Moan] Fuck.. and if my brother could just push me even further down with his hand on the back of my head..

Make me meet his balls and make me stay like that for a little bit..

While I try to reach his balls with my tongue and fit them in my mouth too..

[Moan] God, that'd be so fucking hot..

Would't it?

Now look, before I drown myself in the fantasy and just begin describing a whole porn scene again..

Lemme tell you something about my brothers first, and why I want them so bad..

Mmm.. so my first brother is older than me..

He's this tough guy, with muscular body and an amazing ability to make me laugh all the time..

I see him without a shirt alot around the house.. and in his shorts..

I've always had a thing for him but when he really focused on his gym routine, he got even hotter..

Practically irresistable now..

He also has a wonderful dick..

I caught him masturbating in the shower once..

[Moan] It was so sexy to watch him, you don't even know..

I mean he was beating it so goddamn good..

I couldn't help but imagine his hands being my pussy and him fucking me so hard from behind, against the shower cabin..

Mmm.. and now the second brother.. he's my age and he's my twin brother..

He is *so* much like me..

We always get along super well..

He's bad just like me too..

He isn't the toughest guy, but not a one to mess with neither.

He doesn't have the muscles my big brother do, but he is still super hot..

I don't know how his cock looks like.. but I'm sure it's about the same as big brother's..

Just judging by the bulge in his pants, that I happen to see sometimes..

When he doesn't see me..

Mmm.. and finally my last brother..

My dear little brother..

Now he is rather a cutie..

He's pretty shy and we don't hang around too much..

Mostly because I think I'm making him feel uncomfortable..

Cause I like to wear revealing clothes around the house and stuff.. 

There's something about him doe..

His looks are okay, but it's his serious demeanor and intelligence that really pulls me in..

His shyness is actually quite adorable too..

I really like teasing him whenever I can and make him nervous..

I've also seen his cock and I really loved it..

I don't think he could dominate me, he seems more like a sub himself..

But I still want to imagine him domming me with my other brothers..

[Moan] I simply just want to be a whore for all of them..

At all times..

I just want to be a good sister.. and serve all their needs..

I want to suck their dicks, let them fuck me, let them gangbang me, let them cum on me.. 

[Moan] Just everything..

And I realize that it's wrong..

But I can't help it..

That's all I'm thinking about recently..

Just my brothers.. gangbanging me so hard..

Fucking all of my holes up..

My mouth, my pussy, my ass..

I especially think about getting double penetrated alot..

Mmm.. I imagine sitting on my big brother's cock in a cowgirl position.. and let him stick his cock in my pussy..

And then have my twin brother stick it in my ass from behind..

And then finally have my little brother on the front and facefuck me..

[Moan] I'm so fucking wet everytime I think of that..

I think of just letting them all fill me up with their hard cocks..

Until they fucking explode all over and inside of me..

And when they do it, just beg them to keep going..

[Moan] Yeah, keep going until they fucking nut for me again..

Until I drain their balls and completely satisfy them..

Until they completely satisfy me..

Until we all pass out..

And then wake up, go to a shower with all of them..

Let them help wash my beautiful body..

While I help wash theirs..

Mmm I would let them finger my ass and pussy to make me cum again..

Then I would get down on my knees and suck all of them off and make them spray hot jizz all over my face again..

[Moan] And then just keep going and keep going, just all the fucking time..

I wanna fuck with them all the time..

Nonstop..

Just throw the clothes out the window and be naked all the time, in bed..

Forget about school, ignore the parents and just wild the fuck out..

[Moan] God..

I wish that was even possible..

Unfortunaly life is a bitch and constantly keeps on kicking our asses and make us run for money, pay the bills, and do all that stupid adult stuff..

Why can't it be easier..

Why can't I just lay down on my bed and let my brothers sodomize me 24/7..

[Moan] Fuck..

If I could, all I would do in this house is seducing them and making them fill me up with their cocks, over and over again..

Maybe I could invite my friends too and share my brothers with them..

Maybe my brothers could invite their hot friends too..

Maybe we all could have a wild and loud orgy..

Maybe we could even invite the neighbors so they're not mad at us..

[Moan] Fuck, I just want to go crazy..

I want to suck cocks, be fucked, be gangbanged, be passed by guys like some goddamn hot potato..

Let my brothers and all their friends have me..

[Moan] Fuck it, I could even become a dom for my little brother..

Pin how down to the bed by his wrists, kiss him deeply and ride him like a pornstar..

Squeeze all of the cum out of him and let my pussy devour it..

Like some fuckin succubus, I would *TAKE* my little brother..

Once I'm done with him, I would jump off of him and join in the other part of the orgy..

Makeout with some hot girls, watch them get banged by my brothers..

Get even hornier and hornier..

I would lick my big brother's balls while some sexy bitch is riding his cock..

And I would wait for my other twin brother to stop fucking someone and come to me and take me from behind..

[Moan] And just pound me like we haven't seen eachother for years..

[Moan] I want my holes fuckin destroyed..

I would want my holes to be fuckin sore the day after..

So sore that I can't even sit..

[Moan] Or..

Can you imagine if my brothers oiled up my whole body?

I'm talking about whole body..

Arms, legs, feet, hands, ass, tits..

I would let them use every part of my body to massage themselves..

Imagine I'm getting fucked in reverse cowgirl position and at the same time my hands and mouth is busy with cock, but there is still one more cock to take care of so I'm letting it fuck my oiled up feet..

I'd do it all..

Handjob, blowjob, footjob, deepthroat, anal, double penetration.. 

[Moan] Fuck.. I would let them just use me..

However the fuck they want..

[Moan] or let them take turns on me instead, if they prefered..

First let my big brother nail me from behind while I'm lying flat on my tummy..

Then after a minute or two, let my twin brother grab me by hair and pull me back up, for a proper doggystyle position..

And bang me even harder than big brother, while choking me from behind..

Let him shut me up with his hand, while the fast ball-slapping sounds are filling up the entire room..

All the while I'm looking at my little brother stroking hismelf so hard infront of me, watching me get destroyed..

[Moan] Holy shit, all of this sounds so fucking wrong but I know it'd feel so right..

After my twin brother is done with me, I would invite my little brother to fuck me balls deep in missionary position..

I would lock my legs around his body and whisper in his ear..

[Whisper] Pound me little brother.. pound that fucking pussy..

[Whisper] Destroy that hole, it's yours little brother..

[Whisper] Give it to me..

[Moan] Fuck.. I'm such a nasty slut..

You love all those perverted pictures and scenes I'm painting, don't you?

You want me to keep going, don't you..

Mmm.. I have so much more for you-

Oh no, fuck..

It's my big brother..

He's back from the gym..

I'll have to end this recording..

I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to keep going..

But I gotta go..

Mmm.. and you know what?

I think it's time I finally turn my fantasy into reality..

I'm gonna try to seduce my big brother and fuck him, as soon as I turn this thing off..

And then I'll try to seduce my twin brother and my little brother..

Mmm.. and maybe I'll get them to gangbang me..

[Moan] Fuck, that would be a true dream come true for me..

Anyways, why don't you leave a comment under this audio and tell me what you thought of it meanwhile, hm?

Was it hot? Was it not? Did you like it? Don't be shy, tell me.. I want to know..

[Whisper] Oh shit, he's coming to my room right now..

[Whisper] Bye for now stranger..

[Whisper] I'll make more sexy audios soon.. just remember to follow me so you don't miss it..

[Kiss]


End file.
